


Equal Swimmers

by skargasm



Series: Family, Pack - Same Difference [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, LJ Prompt, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Derek and Stiles have two kids the same age with different daddies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Swimmers

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, my Muse is on something! The prompt was 'demonomania' and somehow this was the best I could do!
> 
> * * *

”What if she’s possessed?” He couldn’t breathe. There were definitely issues with the amount of oxygen available in the car and it was only Derek’s super wolf powers that were enabling him to breathe so easily. Damned werewolves and their unfair advantages. Not that it mattered – the car had to go because what kind of daddy drove a Camaro?

“Stiles, she’s not possessed.” Derek sounded resigned as he got out of the car, although his hands were gentle as they steered him towards door to the vet’s office once he had got out too. 

“How do you know? Why else would Deaton ask us to come over? You know he was scheduled to see Marisa the other day—take blood samples and stuff. Maybe the results show—“ 

“STILES! Even you need to breathe sometimes! If it was something really major, Deaton wouldn’t just leave a message on the answerphone. Now, are you calm enough to go in or do we need to wait a bit longer?” 

“I’m perfectly calm.” Forcing himself to take a deep breathe, Stiles grabbed hold of Derek’s hand. “You sure she’s not possessed?” So he might be slightly obsessed with the idea but the fact that they had found a female werewolf willing to be their surrogate seemed just too good to be true and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from trying to see where it was all going to go wrong.

“Pretty sure. Of course, I might ask Deaton to look into demonomania because lately possession seems to be your go-to analysis for absolutely everything.” 

“What? Isaac was _totally_ acting out of character—a trip to the movies and no scarf? Definitely spells possession to me—that boy is way too attached to all those scarves!” 

“Why did I marry you again?”

“Forget marriage—we’re having a puppy together!” Shoving the door open, Derek gave him a shove, hand lingering only momentarily on his ass. 

“Stop calling it a puppy! Marisa already told you if you insist on calling it a puppy and she hears you, she won’t let you come to the ultrasound where you can hear the heartbeat.”

“Pshaw! Not like you guys haven’t heard it already.” Stiles was pleased that he only sounded a little bitter. He was pleased that they knew the baby was fine although Derek had said the heartbeat was a little confusing, mixing with Marisa’s and making it difficult to sift out on it’s own. 

“I’m glad you could both make it. Please, come on through.” Stiles nodded at Deaton, only a little suspicious of the smile on the vet’s face. Really, the only time the creepy druid smiled was when he knew something they didn’t so Stiles should be used to seeing it by now. 

The two of them followed Deaton through to his office and took seats, automatically taking each other’s hand. Deaton sat behind the desk, making himself comfortable and shuffling through some papers. Just before Stiles was ready to completely lose his shit and leap over the table, Derek spoke. 

“Deaton—“

“Sorry, I was just confirming some things—double checking my facts as it were. As you know, Marisa came for some blood work, etc. yesterday and there are a couple of things I need to tell you.” 

“She’s possessed isn’t she? Did you **see** the amount of pizza she put away last pack night? I’m telling you, she’s—“ 

“Actually she’s having twins.”

“Wha—“ 

“Excuse me?”

“That was the heartbeats were so confusing—one of the twins was hiding very securely behind the other.” 

“Holy shit!” Turning to Derek, Stiles wondered briefly if Deaton had broken his husband. 

“Twins—“ 

“Yes, there’s no doubt about it now. We most definitely saw two heartbeats.”

“Oh my God!” 

“There is one more thing—“ 

“More?” Derek was pale beside him and Stiles squeezed his hand reassuringly. It had taken a lot for Derek to agree to the surrogacy in the first place, let alone dealing with twins. But _more_ …

“Yes, the blood work showed something extremely interesting—it’s called Heteropaternal superfecundation.”

“Deaton, please don’t drag this out—what the hell does that mean?” He vaguely remembered reading something about this during a bit of research but he couldn’t quite recall the details. 

“Sorry, sorry. Quite simply, you are _each_ one of the twins’ biological fathers.”

“What now?” Stiles looked over at Derek, pleased that he was looking much more relaxed and settled. Of course, that might have something to do with the arm he had thrown around Stiles’ shoulders, providing support and stopping him from sliding off of the chair. 

“Yes, it’s rare but it does happen when you used mixed sperm samples like we did. Two eggs, both fertilised at the same time but by different sperm. And in this example, despite the fact that you were convinced that Derek would have ‘super sperm’ and beat yours to the punch Mr Stilinski, one of each of them made it.” Deaton’s huge smile blurred in front of Stiles’ face, the edges of his vision fading. The last thing he heard before he passed out completely was Derek calling his name and an awareness that **Scott** would never let him hear the end of this once he found out..

* * *


End file.
